


Let it rain, let it pour

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Strangers in the Night [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Cabs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Never gonna happen in the show, Rain, Strangers, no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and her clumsiness rears its head. A stranger helps her out, offering to share a cab. Dream hot men aside, a cab ride is just a cab ride. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Djkm1980 prompted: "Sharing a cab on a busy, rainy night." 
> 
> Not sure if this turned out the way she wanted, or imagined, but here goes anyway. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

LET IT RAIN, LET IT POUR

 

\---->

 

Felicity Smoak sighed happily as she pushed her glasses off the end of her nose, and smiled at the man seated across from her.

“It’s been way too long since we’ve done this.”

He reached across the table and held her hand. “It has,” He agreed. “I’m -”

“No need to apologise, you know that.” She cut him off softly.

He shook his head. “You’re one of a kind.”

“Ditto.” She replied, before taking another sip of her wine.

“Have you given any more thought to the transfer?” He asked hopefully.

She watched him for a moment before responding. “Honestly. No.”

She saw the tiniest flash of disappointment in his eyes before the smile was back on his face.

“Well, there’s still time right?”

“There is.” She conceded cautiously, knowing full well that he was trying very hard not to make her feel pressured into leaving Starling City.

And she loved him for it.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him during dessert.

Their easy conversation, interjected with laughter and blushing, highlighted how much she missed him. Accepting the transfer and moving would solve the lack of face to face time considerably.

Well, as much as work would allow. Both of them had careers that didn’t slot into the mundane nine-to-five bracket.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he winced as he looked down at the screen.

Felicity finished the remainder of her wine and gathered her purse, without saying a word.

He clambered up to pull her chair back for her and she couldn’t help cupping his cheek, wanting to wipe away the frown and guilt in his eyes.

“Stop that.” She chided gently. “I had an uninterrupted hour plus with you tonight. That counts.”

“It should’ve been longer.” He sighed. He pulled her into a hug before reluctantly stepping back and took care of the check.

As they neared the restaurant’s exit he stopped abruptly, turning towards her, his eyes brimming with silent apology.

“For the hundredth time, not tonight, but in general. Although, I’ve never actually counted how many times or variations of this conversation we’ve had…I’m sure it’s not been that many. And you know I’m not trying to guilt you! What I’m saying is…I understand.” She trailed off as he laughed.

“But it’s raining.”

She snorted. “You’re afraid to get wet?”

“I was more worried about _you_.”

“I have no problem getting wet.”

His eyes widened minutely as his eyebrows rose.

“Don’t even -” She warned him, and his face lit up with that heart melting, boyish grin of his.

“Barry! Go!” She smiled, pushing him out of the door.

She yelped at the unexpected heaviness of the rain, the cold drops shocking her system. The heavens had opened up since they’d been inside.

He opened up his umbrella and handed it to her.

“I insist.” He said before she could say anything.

She wanted to deny the offer, but she knew it would result in a time consuming to-and-fro that he couldn’t afford. His continual time management issues caused enough problems at the precinct and she didn’t want to add to whatever he had going on with that situation.

“You are too sweet Barry.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Felicity.” He smiled. “I’ll see you before you leave tomorrow?”

“Of course.” She pressed a chaste friendly kiss to his cheek. “I’ll text you later. Stay safe.” She murmured.

“You too.” He said before running off to the newest case CCPD needed him for. He turned back to face her, hesitantly a few yards along. And she laughing waved him off. “I’ll be okay.”

He nodded and took off again, and she watched him run around the corner, his Converse pounding the sidewalk, sending sprays of water up in the air.

She contemplated walking back to her hotel, but she wasn’t overly familiar with the streets of Central City and, while it didn’t have the darker reputation of Starling, night in any city, was night. And her experience, night brought the crazy out front and centre.

The rain seemed to have driven most people off the sidewalks, the street was still full of traffic, and as she waited outside for ten minutes without any sign of a cab, she pushed aside any unease and decided to walk around the corner Barry had disappeared behind earlier, to see if she had better luck.

She tucked her purse under her arm, tightening her coat for a bit of extra warmth and made her way as quickly as her heels allowed.

The spark of hope she’d seen in Barry played in her mind. His friendship meant the world to her, and she knew he wanted her closer to him. He was always worried that if anything happened to her, that he wouldn’t be able to get to her in time. It wasn’t viable for him to make the move, for a number of reasons. But could she move here? Leave her life in Starling behind? Did she really have a reason to stay?

She found herself lost in thought, trying to figure out her options.

She had rounded the corner when she lost her footing in a deceptively deep puddle.

She wobbled precariously, her breath caught in her throat as she canted sideways.

She grappled air, trying to right herself and cursed as she felt her heel snap in the water.

She cried out, her hold on the umbrella loosening as she lost the battle with gravity.

She was vaguely aware of car brakes screeching nearby. Somehow, she managed to lessen the impact on landing, her knee taking the brunt of her clumsiness as she hit the ground.

A door slamming echoed in the rain, but she couldn’t see past the open umbrella she was still grasping, too preoccupied as she got to her feet inelegantly. So when a voice sounded behind the nylon material, she twisted in shock, automatically brandishing it as a weapon, striking at the unseen assailant.

She heard a gravelly male “What the fuck?” before striking again.

“Whoa! Hold on a sec. I’m not gonna hurt you!”

“That’s exactly what someone who would hurt you would say right before they hurt you because it wouldn’t invite that false sense of security if you said you were going to hurt me now would it?” She said breathlessly.

“Wait…what?”

“You heard me!” She yelled.

“Hearing what you said wasn’t the issue; it was trying to decipher it.” His voice lowered as he stepped closer.

She looked down and saw a pair of black Italian loafers, a few inches away from her now ruined heels. The hems of his pants were slightly damp.

“Luckily I got the gist.” He told her.

“Gold star for you.” She retorted acerbically.

She could’ve sworn she heard a scoff, but she wasn’t sure.

She took a step backwards, forgetting about her shoe mishap and listed forward. A hand shot to her elbow; steadying her while another simultaneously grasped the umbrella and lowered it from her face.

“Shit.” She muttered, heat infusing her cheeks.

“Are you alright?”

“That depends on your -” She looked up and the rest of what she was going to say died on her lips.

She blinked furiously, squinting past her water specked glasses.

Nope. She thought. She wasn’t imagining things.

She gulped.

Her possible assailant was a god.

A god that looked like he’d stepped off the screen of mythology Wikipedia, with striking blue eyes that should have looked cold, but were filled with warmth that almost made her forget the weather. And his mouth. She’d never seen a man with a pretty mouth. Men didn’t have pretty mouths especially when they had that more than stubble but less than scruff thing he had working reeaaaallly well for him.

A god that was standing in the rain in what she recognised as a thousand dollar black shirt and suit pants, as if it was no big thing.

“Look, seriously. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, his eyes raking over her, branding her skin. “I just wanted to see if you were okay after your tumble.”

“You saw that?” She squeaked in mortification.

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

“I’m glad I did.” He said, his voice dropping slightly. Goosebumps rose on her skin, and it wasn’t the rain. His voice did…things to her. Which was all kinds of insane.

“Do you need a ride?”

“Excuse me?”

He gestured back to a cab idling to the side and she started. She hadn’t even noticed it was there.

“We were driving along and I saw you.”

“And you stopped?” She asked incredulously.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Metres for one thing. And people generally don’t do the Good Samaritan spiel nowadays.”

There were of course, exceptions. She wasn’t sure if tall and stacked here fit that bill. Seriously the man’s shoulders and chest and arms were ridiculous. His clothes only magnified said ridiculousness. Especially since his shirt was clinging to his skin and she caught glimpses of black encased muscles -she’d only ever seen on billboards -as he moved.

“I didn’t take you for the cynical type.”

“You mean the whole five seconds you’ve been standing here didn’t clue you in?”

He grinned at her, and her stomach swooped with butterflies.

“Touché.”

She couldn’t help smiling back.

“My offer still stands. The driver can drop you home first.” “Why?” She asked.

“Why not?” He shrugged.

Her head tilted to the side, studying him, trying to figure out why he was willing to go out of his way to help a complete stranger.

“It would make me feel better not leaving a beautiful woman out here to who knows what.” He said after a few moments. Felicity could feel the blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck at his words. She knew it was a line. But the guy had suave down so smooth it trickled like whiskeyed honey out his gorgeous mouth.

“Besides,” He continued, “There seems to be a distinct lack of cabs tonight, despite the growing traffic.”

He had a point, but she still wasn’t sure.

“You don’t have to speak to me. You don’t have to say anything to the driver, other than where you need to be. This isn’t anything sinister, I guarantee you that.” He said earnestly.

She stood staring at his almost, too handsome face for a heartbeat and seriously questioned her sanity.

She shouldn’t trust this man, but she couldn’t deny that there was something that told her she could.

“What’s your name?” She blurted out suddenly. She hadn’t planned on asking him that, but her brain to mouth was on the fritz as usual.

If he was surprised by her question, he didn’t show it. Instead he offered his hand to hers, in greeting.

“Oliver.”

It was oddly reassuring to have a name to go with the face and body.

“Felicity.”

She put her hand in his and gasped on contact. The heat from his palms spread to hers, sparking tendrils of electricity along her skin. His roughened fingertips making her acutely aware of her nerve endings.

His head tipped down just a little, his gaze seemed to linger on her lips, which she knew had to be a figment of her imagination. There was no reason for him to be lingering on anything of hers.

Images of those fingertips dragging down her body and his mouth pressed against super sensitive places had her shutting her eyes. A breathy moan escaped her before she could get a lid on it.

“Share a cab with me Felicity.” He said huskily, his thumb stroking her wrist.

She opened her eyes. He seemed a lot closer than he had been before. And she liked it. God help her.

“Okay, but just FYI I have friends in CCPD, so no funny business. And by funny I don’t mean haha, I love a good joke as much as the next person. I’m not sure if you are the clowning around type. You know, because you have a lot of that broody thing going on.” His eyebrow arched imperceptibly. “But it works for you and your package. And by package, I mean your overall exterior. Not your junk. Oh please Moses make it stop! Three…two…one.”

Oliver’s eyes danced with suppressed laughter and something else. Something she couldn’t possibly be seeing.

He tightened his hold on her hand, before letting go. He angled his body away from her slightly before bending down to fully break off the heel of her shoe. Any sadness she felt, was put to the back burner when his arm snaked around her waist. He took the umbrella for her and effortlessly lifted her towards the waiting cab. He lowered her gently, and she balanced on one foot, leaning against him.

He reached around her to open the door, but just before he opened it, he lowered his head towards her. His lips brushed the shell of her ear, and she shivered. “Just so you know, Felicity, the thought of you and my package, and by package I _do_ mean my junk, definitely works for me.”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go with a bump up in rating ;)

She was crazy. This was crazy.

Those six words kept running through her mind as she kept darting glances at the man sitting beside her in the cab, and fought to keep her blush at bay. Her heart raced at a steady, albeit, speeded up cadence. The perfect soundtrack to her twisted mantra.

She hadn’t said anything since giving her hotel address to the cabbie. If he was pissed at the extension of this run, she couldn’t tell. Then again, could he really be pissed at the metre running up?

Oliver hadn’t spoken either, but he’d kept his eyes on her since the door had shut, enclosing them in the backseat, his full on intensity heightening her state of awareness.

It should have been creepy. You didn’t just go around staring at a person. Did the man not need to blink?

Their eyes met and held, she was mesmerised, despite being flustered, watching as the streetlights flashed across his cheekbones.

The term panty dropper was coined for him. She was sure the dictionary – urban and other – should have his picture right next to it.

“Relax Felicity.” His voice caressed her in the alternating darkness.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.” She muttered, pulling at the hem of her damp dress, the material cool on her heated skin.

He shifted slightly and filled her personal space with his heat, his scent hit her nostrils and she bit her lip hard to contain a groan. He smelled of leather and rain and something entirely male.

“You know I won’t hurt you right?” There was a vulnerability in his tone that surprised her.

“I know.” She said, without thinking, but she recognised it as the truth.

His lids lowered, his gaze took on a sharper focus and it felt like her skin was buzzing under his scrutiny.

She pushed her glasses up nervously, willing herself not to babble again.

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek with the back of one finger, and she was markedly disappointed not to feel his callouses against her skin.

Her heart rate kicked up, and she sipped a breath as his finger slid down her cheek, tracing just below her bottom lip, and continued down her neck.

Even in the muted light she could see his darkening gaze follow the path of his touch. Her skin tingled. Her breasts felt heavy. Her nipples hardened.

She tugged her lip between her teeth as his one digit heated her blood. Stormy blue eyes honed in on the movement and the tingles intensified, scorching a path directly to her core. She pressed her legs together to try and alleviate the growing ache between her legs. It didn’t go unnoticed; he clenched his jaw tightly, stilling his finger against her pulse point.

She felt the slow drag of his finger lifting off her skin and she automatically reached up, wrapping her hand around it, holding him to her.

His hand twitched beneath hers as he looked at her questioningly, searching for the answer to the unasked question.

She unwrapped her fingers, and they slid down, tracing over the back of his hand. She walked them along the tendons of his forearm, never breaking eye contact.

The air between them seemed to sizzle, the background noise of the cab’s radio and the outside world seemed to fade to the distance as he cupped her throat gently. Her head tilted back slightly, and his palm pressed a little bit harder when she swallowed thickly. His fingers squeezed and she panted when he dragged his hand to her nape, drawing her closer to him.

He seemed to be giving her the chance to pull back, but she didn’t want to. She pushed forward as he angled his body. He dipped his head, and tugged her firmly, his mouth covered hers. The instant heat took her off guard and it took a second for the feel of his mouth to sink in. Then her brain registered his lips pillowed against hers perfectly. Firm, warm, supple. And consuming lust filled her as he tightened his grip on her neck.

Damn, but the god could kiss.

A low growl echoed in his throat and the pure, sinful sexiness of that sound had her parting her lips and legs simultaneously.

He pulled back slightly, exhaling against her lips before claiming them again, pulling her against his chest. He sipped at her mouth, and she opened wider. When his tongue eased past her lips and slid against hers, all thought centered on the velvet feel of him.

She may have thought his mouth was pretty, but there was nothing delicate about the way it felt, or the way he tasted. The way his tongue stroked and tangled with hers, and the sensation of his stubble against her skin, should be illegal.

Felicity gasped as he swiped the underside of her tongue, he pulled her closer, swallowing her moans.

Shocks of pleasure skated down her spine as he fisted his hand at the base of her ponytail.

A news broadcast sounding through the speakers jolted her back to the reality of where they were. She pulled away slightly, panting against his lips as news of an accident filled the cab. Apparently traffic had slowed to almost gridlock, right on their route.

The driver cleared his throat distastefully, somehow filling that gesture with a world of disapproval and she felt her cheeks warm when she glanced up and met dark, glaring eyes in the rearview mirror. She had the sudden urge to explain that this was as far out of the norm for her as he could imagine.

Oliver seemed unperturbed by both the traffic report and the cabbie’s censure.

He tilted her chin, making sure she looked back at him. His pupils were blown, his breaths uneven, so she knew he wasn’t unaffected by _her_.

Which, in itself was too good to be true.

Add to that the fact that he was a complete stranger and she was virtually in his lap and it all just made her dizzy.

It wasn’t that long ago she was having dinner with Barry, and here she was making out with Oliver, and considering doing a helluva lot more.

“The avenue up front is completely backed up.” The driver told them brusquely. “I suspect all the short cuts won’t be so short right now. So whaddya wanna do?”

Oliver never took his eyes off her and she found it difficult to think under the intensity, let alone talk.

“No shortcuts.” Oliver said low enough for only her to hear after a few moments. He looked at her questioningly. That hint of exposure was back in the thin rim of blue, but he waited without another word, leaving the ball in her court.

This was crazy.

She knew Oliver wasn’t asking her to sit back and take in the sights of Central City’s buildings and what not. Staying in this cab with him for an undetermined amount of time meant more kissing. And more than more kissing.

Her heart thundered in her ears as she weighed up doubts with never going to happen again opportunity.

“No shortcuts.” She told the driver.

 Oliver’s eyes closed briefly before opening again. The utter relief on his face made her heart skip a beat or two.

“Suit yourselves. Your money to waste.” The driver responded.

“Nothing about this is a waste.” Oliver told her, his eyes concentrating on her mouth.

He was smooth as silk. And she wanted to be wrapped up in it for as long as possible.

“Looking at the two of you, I’m guessing this a one stop kinda run?”

Her ears burned at the not so subtle musing. Oliver’s gaze intensified and his lips curved into the hottest half grin she’d ever seen.

“My hotel is fine.” Felicity found herself saying, not sure where this emboldened version of herself was coming from. The driver muttered something, before changing the radio station.

Oliver’s eyes bore into hers, darkening even further, drawing her focus back to him. Just him.

His hand in her hair tightened again, her body arched into him. He moved his other hand to the opening of her coat.

“That’s okay right?” She murmured. “I-”

“It’s more than fucking okay.” He growled. He let go of her coat and took her hand in his. He lifted her hand and nuzzled her palm.

“I promise you,” He placed his lips on her. “You won’t regret it.” He opened his mouth slightly, his breath coasting over her skin. He dragged his tongue up from the centre of her palm and along her middle finger before sucking it into his mouth.

He cradled her head as her lips parted in lustful surprise.

The slow glide of his tongue followed by the mild scrape of his teeth had her aching between her legs. Her stomach clenched and her pussy throbbed as he worked his way up and down, keeping his fingers locked around her wrist.

“Oliver.” She breathed raggedly, angling even closer to him. She lifted her one leg underneath her and swung her other thigh over his. He let go of her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, continuing to suckle.

Warmth seeped into her blood, sizzling her veins. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each swipe of his ridiculously talented tongue.

Her hips bucked mindlessly, lifting her thigh higher up his leg and he pulled his lips off her, his hand shooting to her thigh abruptly, stilling her movements.

“Fuck.” He hissed. “Do you know how damn sexy you are?”

He didn’t wait for her to answer. He lowered his head and drew her lips between his; he nipped and stroked with his tongue, and bit down on her bottom lip until she buried her fingers in his hair, groaning into his mouth.

She could feel the driver watching them, felt that discomfort of unwanted eyes on them, but then Oliver sucked, laving the sting of his bite and she couldn’t care less where they were.

His hand on her thigh, moved down to her knee, his fingers working over it gently. He released her lip and pulled back. “Does it hurt?” He asked, their lips still touching.

“What?”

“Your knee.”

She vaguely remembered jarring it against the sidewalk earlier, but that pain was long gone.

“No.” She said before deepening the kiss once more.

He squeezed her knee once, twice. Then skated his hand up her thigh. Higher and higher till he slipped it under her dress. His hand flexed against her, and she rolled her hips, aching for him.

Felicity’s hand clutched in his hair desperately as her other smoothed down his impressive chest. She ran her fingers along his abs, and she could feel them clenching beneath her fingertips. Her hand dropped lower and he jerked as she cupped him through his pants. They parted for oxygen, his forehead against hers and she swallowed the giggle rising in her throat when she realised her glasses had steamed up.

The giggle turned to a gasp when his hand slid over her silk panties, cupping her sex through the material.

“O-li-ver.” She panted, reflexively tightening her hold on his material clad erection.

“Shit. Shit.” He groaned. He trailed his fingers along the edge of her underwear and she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

“Hey! Cool your jets back there.” The driver said suddenly. “We’re not going anywhere in a hurry and I don’t -”

Oliver’s head yanked back abruptly, keeping his fingers in place. “Pull over.” He gritted out to the driver.

“What?” She asked in confusion, her mind and body overloaded with sensation. The driver echoed her sentiment.

“Stop fucking driving.”

“Are you crazy?” The driver asked even as he slammed the brakes. Horns honked behind them, the other drivers’ impatience funny because no car was hitting higher than thirty five on the clock. “You want to get out in this?” He gestured wildly out the windows.

The rain hadn’t let up and the sound of it beating against the cab startled her.

“We’re not getting out. You are.” Oliver said, his tone brooking no argument.

The man behind the wheel turned around in shock, his mouth opening and closing, unable to get any words out.

Felicity couldn’t blame him; she suspected she wore a very similar expression.

“I’ll give you one thousand dollars plus whatever else we’ve run up if you pull over into that side road right there and leave us.”

Holy. Fucking. Shit. He couldn’t be serious.

“Look mister-”

“I’ll give you the grand up front.” Oliver stated, his voice thick with lustful impatience. Part of her was ashamed to say his desperation had a fresh wave of moisture flowing from her, coating her already swollen flesh and the tips of his fingers. Oliver’s hand twitched against her, as he sucked in a harsh breath. His nostrils flared as his eyes met hers again.

“You’re serious?” Her moaned whisper was almost drowned out by the other man’s “For real?”

“Deadly.” He whispered back to her. “Yes.” He told the driver. “Right there.”

The car turned pitched forward and after a few minutes of loaded silence, she felt them turn down into the alley.

Oh hell, this was really happening. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

Oliver’s hand pulled away from her pussy and she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her at the loss.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked his fingers, lapping at her juices on his skin.

He winked at her as the engine cut off, and smirked as the driver turned around expectantly.

Felicity closed her eyes as the cash exchanged hands, still unable to believe the turn of events.

“Crazy kids.” The driver muttered before climbing out.

The door slammed shut, amplifying the electricity between the two of them. Her blood buzzed beneath her skin and she sucked in air, trying to calm herself down.

“This is okay right?” Oliver asked her, echoing her words earlier. She opened her eyes dazedly to find him watching her. The intent in his eyes was crystal clear, even in the dark.

The man was too beautiful for words.

She felt like she was on top of a metaphorical cliff. She took a deep breath. And jumped.

“It’s more than fucking okay.” She replied.

They moved simultaneously. He dragged her head back to him and her palm slid over the length of him as his lips closed over hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

He stroked and curled, her hand on his cock mimicking his movements, before he sucked her tongue. His hands gripped her hips and he hauled her over him so that she straddled him, his hips bucking as she settled on top.

He continued to lick at her with slow, maddeningly sensual strokes and she bit his lip as she grinded against him.

“Felicity, fuck. I want you so bad.”

“You have me.”

“So…fucking…sexy.” He panted as he angled her so that his hand covered her aching sex again. She squirmed against him and he moved his hand deeper between her legs. She threw her head back as he yanked her panties to the side and spread his fingers over her pussy.

She tugged her wet coat off as best as she could in their position, she huffed in frustration, struggling to get the wet material past her shaking hands.

With one hand he pulled it from her and her hands went straight into his hair pulling him up for another kiss.

He stroked her and she moaned as he circled her clit before dropping to her slick opening.

She needed more. Her eyes scanned outside, but the haze of pleasure made her blind to anything but him. So even if anyone was watching, right then she was none the wiser.

He slipped his fingers into her heat, slowly filling her and a needy sound vibrated between them as her hips jerked towards him, forcing his fingers deeper.

He cursed into her mouth and he leaned forward, making her back arch as he opened her a bit wider. His other hand pulled her dress up higher, and he rolled his fingertips against her walls before twisting against that little swell of nerves. He rubbed her unmercifully slowly, refusing to speed up the pace no matter how violently she rocked against him. Orgasm teased her as he kept up the torturous strokes, and she pressed her lips together as she fought the scream wanting to tear from her. Sweat beaded on her forehead and on her back as he filled her and withdrew. The windows were fogging up. Her body begged for the release he wouldn’t give.

“Don’t hold back.” He told her hoarsely. “There’s only me here and I want to hear you.”

“Oliver. Please.” She begged as she clenched around his fingers. “I want -”

“What do you want Felicity?”

“I…don’t know. I just need -” She uttered mindlessly. She reached down between them, working at the buckle of his belt, her body trembling on top of him, her pussy swollen, hot and throbbing.

The retreat of his fingers had her half growling in outrage, and she looked down at him incredulously as his hands covered hers, stopping her from freeing him from his pants and boxers.

“I want to taste you” He rasped, before she railed on him. He licked his lips as he looked down to her exposed sex, glistening against his straining cock.

She dragged in air as images of his mouth lapping at her filled her mind.

“I don’t think that would…erm…be very comfortable in here.”

“Fuck comfort.” He retorted, sliding one finger through her wetness. “I want you dripping on my lips…”

A strangled moan escaped her mouth, her hips rolling, searching alleviation.

“...your juices coating my tongue.”

“Ah -” His words sent a crazy of rush of pleasure through her. She panted heavily, she was going to come very soon.

“Felicity.” He breathed.

“Later.” She said, “I want you inside me first.”

He reached up and cupped her cheek, “Damn,” He murmured, “you are so-” She leaned down and swallowed whatever he was going to say, partly in embarrassment, partly in impatience.

Her core was heavy, desperate for his cock to fill her.

“Condom.” She mumbled against his tongue and she felt him reach into his wallet for one.

She lifted her hips and he pulled the barriers separating them away, angling them down to his knees. Felicity reached behind her and pushed them further down till they rested around his ankles.

The rip of foil echoed in the cab, or maybe that was her heart, or their laboured anticipation.

She groaned when the head of his cock, thick and silky rubbed against her.

Oliver cupped the back of her neck, keeping his eyes on her.

“Please.” She mouthed.

He pushed up and in, gliding past her opening with a slickness that had her whimpering in pleasure. Her body widened, her walls stretched. She opened her legs to allow him deeper. His hand on her neck tightened, his jaw clenched as he fully sheathed himself in her slickness.

Her fists clutched shirt as she lowered herself onto him, gasping as his balls hit her ass. “Oh-oh…” Her head moved to drop back, but he held her to him. “So good. So damn good.”

His eyes burned with hunger, as her hips circled and rocked against him, rising slightly. With his other hand digging into her hip they breathed in the same air.

“Ride me Felicity; take all of me into your tight pussy.” He groaned, forcing her hips back down.

Her walls contracted around him and he swelled within her, stretching her that little bit more.

She started off slowly, her pussy gripping his shaft on her upstroke. He garbled unintelligibly as she lowered down till halfway. She bunched his shirt so hard, her knuckles turned white and she started when a couple of buttons flew off, opening his sweat-sheened chest to her.

His hips bucked up as she scraped her nails across his nipples, every inch of him pulsing inside her.

Her hips moved faster, urgently as his palm clenched her hip bone hard enough to leave bruises.

She’d never experienced anything so intense in her life. She was burning up.

Raw, languid strokes had her writhing against him, crying out as she sank down on him and whimpering as he retreated. They moved together seamlessly, her climax bearing down on her as her spine arched.

Her hips stuttered as it neared, and Oliver’s began thrusting into her, surging powerfully, frenetically.

She grabbed his hair and slanted her mouth over his as he pumped into her, shaking as she tried to hold out a minute longer.

But need took over and she pulled back, a silent scream tearing from her as she spasmed around him, drawing their release from his cock. Her glasses flew off as she ground down. Heat surged through her limbs as her orgasm washed over her, wave after wave hit her and she held on for dear life.

Oliver broke the kiss and buried his head in her neck as he joined her over the precipice, his body wracked with tremors as he clenched inside her, ragged groans falling from his lips.

She crumpled against him, shuddering as she came down from the highest of highs.

Holy hell.

She shuddered through the after shocks, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, breathing in the musky scent of their sex.

“Fuck me.” He muttered against her neck. He lifted his head. “That was- What the fuck was that?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” She replied honestly. But he was right, she definitely had no regrets.

He framed her face with his hands, and kissed her. “Where are your glasses?”

“Around.” She said sleepily.

His grin had her heart doing some crazy beats.

They stayed that way, as the rain pounded on the car, him softening inside her. Eventually she untangled herself and lifted off him. She felt across the seat for her glasses while he took off the condom.

They had just adjusted their clothing when there was a bang on the hood. Felicity jumped, her eyes flying to Oliver’s in shock.

“It’s okay,” He soothed, “It’s the cabbie.”

She sunk back against him as Oliver rapped his knuckles on the window, signalling the all clear.

The driver door opened, water spraying against the panel separating the front and back.

“You guys done?” The older man asked gruffly.

Oliver looked over at her, his mouth lifting in a gorgeous, should be annoying smirk.

“Her hotel please.” He told the driver. His voice lowered and his head dipped closer to hers. “But you and I, we’re not done.” He ran his thumb across his bottom lip. “I’m more than ready for ‘later’.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I hope it didn't disappoint. 
> 
> I know they could have taken things to her hotel first, but I liked the idea of keeping things going in the cab. Let me know if it worked for you or not. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up soon hopefully. I hope you're interested in reading it.


End file.
